


Zombie Whamboree

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Meet-Awkward, Zombies, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is overtired and not thinking as clearly as she should when she has a strange encounter outside her garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Whamboree

Rey rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand, spreading more grease along her face. She knew it had been a mistake to marathon the latest season of the _Walking Dead_ , but with the premiere just days away she needed to be caught up. Stifling a yawn she finished tightening the bolts on the carburetor and slammed the hood of the Camaro.

Stretching, she wandered out of the garage to catch the last of the afternoon sun and get some fresh air. The street was more crowded than she expected and there was something weird about the way people were moving. Almost... shambling. Her gaze sharpened as she took in the rotting flesh and ratty clothes of the _things_ moving past her garage.

“Urrrrrrr.”

She whirled, eyes wide as a dark-skinned zombie shuffled towards her. Blood trailed from his mouth and he still clutched a piece of intestine in his hand.

Instinct combined with months of training with Sensei Luke took over. She pivoted, landing a perfect roundhouse kick to the monster’s midsection. 

He made a strangled sound, flying backwards to land on his back on the sidewalk. She stood in her ready stance, fists clenched, wondering if she should grab a crowbar or just run for it.

“Finn!” One of the other zombies broke from the ranks and ran over, crouching beside the one she’d flattened. He’d rolled onto his side, now, clutching his ribs and groaning even more.

“Buddy! are you okay?” The second zombie, with dirt matted into his wavy hair, glared up at her. “What the hell is your problem, lady?”

“What?” She stared, trying to process the scene. Zombies didn’t usually talk. And this... was starting to seem like a really ridiculous scenario. One of the corpses shambling by was wearing a bright red Zombie Jamboree 2016 t-shirt.

“You, uh... you’re alive?” It sounded stupid even as she said it.

“After a kick like that he might not be!” Dirty Hair was propping his friend up. “Finn, buddy, can you breathe?”

“Oh, kriff!” Face burning she knelt beside the stricken faux zombie. “I’m so sorry! I thought... uh...” Admitting that she though he was an actual zombie was going to make her sound even dumber than she already looked.

“Didja... get th’number... of th-bus?” Finn wheezed.

She tried checking his ribs for damage. He was well-muscled for a corpse. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated. “I wasn’t thinking!”

“Clearly!” Dirty Hair narrowed his all-white eyes.

“S’okay,” Finn said. “Shouldn’t... sneak up on people.” He grinned up at her, his mouth crusted in fake (she hoped) blood. “Hi. I’m Finn. And my overprotective friend here is Poe. That’s some kick you have!” He held out his hand.

She shook it, still blushing. “Rey,” she said. “Rey Carid. Sorry for trying to kill you. You’re a very effective zombie.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Finn said.

“Can... can I invite you in?” She looked at Poe for approval. “I have water in the shop. It might help.”

“I don’t think-”

“Yeah!” Finn interrupted. “That sounds nice.”

She realized they were still holding hands. Pretending she’d meant to do that she stood, helping him back to his feet. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
